


Inaceptable

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adicción al chocolate, Hogwarts, M/M, San Valentin, Triangulo amoroso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Tom recibe los mejores chocolates de San Valentin. ¿El problema? No eran para él. Para un adicto al chocolate, esto era inaceptable.Participa del evento de The Dark's Lord Lover: Bingo San Valentin. Prompts elegidos: Chocolate, Róbate al novio.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bingo Tomarry San Valentin





	Inaceptable

Cada año que pasaba, Tom recibía más y más chocolates el día de San Valentín. Le parecía una festividad molesta, pero al menos recibía chocolate gratis. No había probado el chocolate hasta los 10 años, cuando había logrado robar una barra de un local. Nunca le había avergonzado robar. Lo que uno quería, debía tomarlo. Y el dueño del lugar siempre lo había mirado mal por ser un huérfano haraposo.

El chocolate que recibía le duraba todo el año, si lo conservaba bien. Nunca lo comía todo de golpe, era un bien escaso y preciado. Aunque jamás dejaba que nadie lo viera comiendo, ni que supieran que había guardado los chocolates. No. Nadie debía tomar eso como un signo de que estaba aceptando un ridículo impulso hormonal de algún adolescente molesto. A sus _allegados_ les decía que se deshacía de ellos. A los demás simplemente se los agradecía, si sacaban el tema a colación, sin dar más que un amable rechazo.

Así que cuando una lechuza se estrelló contra su ventana y le dejó un paquete sin tarjeta, le picó cierta curiosidad. Siempre había alguna clase de tarjeta, aunque fuera críptica, que estaba allí para revelarle de quién provenía, con las esperanzas de ser correspondidos en sus afecciones.

Esta era la primera vez que no recibía tarjeta. El paquete estaba libre de hechizos y pociones, lo había comprobado con unos elegantes giros de su varita. Así que no era ninguna clase de broma.

Al abrir el paquete, pudo notar que eran bombones caseros. Tenían imperfecciones que los demostraban como tales. Era la primera vez que recibía algo así, y con curiosidad probó uno.

El sabor explotó en su lengua, el chocolate se realzaba con pedazos de almendra acaramelada. Un suave sonido de placer reverberó en su garganta. Eran sencillamente deliciosos. Comió otro de inmediato, enviciado por el sabor mientras buscaba algún dato en el envoltorio que pudiera indicar su procedencia, pero era un simple paquete de papel madera, completamente genérico.

Lo envolvió con cuidado, queriendo comer el paquete entero, pero con miedo de luego quedarse sin su nueva droga.

Necesitaba primero encontrar quién era capaz de hacer esas pequeñas delicias y conseguir más. Aún si tenía que jugar al buen chico, y susurrar cosas al oído de una insulsa e insoportable chica.

Quizás en la lechucería podría encontrar una pista.

Guardó el paquete y salió de la sala común con esa dirección en mente. Y cuando estaba a punto de ingresar, escuchó voces agitadas desde adentro.

—¿Cómo explicas entonces que Errol esté aquí sin el supuesto paquete? _Convenientemente_ , no estaba Hedwig, y Errol ha perdido el paquete. Así como _convenientemente_ una y otra vez no puedes pasar tiempo conmigo porque tienes detención o entrenar para quidditch. Siempre tienes una excusa y luego soy yo la mala que pasa tiempo con otros. En serio, Harry, admite que has olvidado una vez más que yo existía, y soy la única aquí que está invirtiendo su tiempo en esta relación.

—Gin, por favor… tienes que entender-

—No, Harry, siempre soy yo la que tiene que entender. ¿Cuándo te toca entender a ti?

—Te haré más chocolates…

—No quiero chocolates, quiero que me prestes atención, quiero un novio de verdad, que no tenga que compartirlo con toda la escuela, y siempre _entender_.

Tom escuchó pasos que venían hacia él y se escondió para ver pasar una llorosa Weasley, en un remolino de cabellos rojos.

Alzó una ceja procesando lo que acaba de oír. Era mucha coincidencia para no ser así. Esos chocolates no habían sido para él.

Era inaceptable.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y un Gryffindor salió de la lechucería, y Tom lo reconoció al instante: Potter.

Sus planes necesitaban ser reformulados.

* * *

Encontrar a Harry Potter solo, demostró ser un reto. Siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, compañeros de quidditch o algún admirador que no dejaba de hacerle ojitos por mucho que él no lo notara.

Unos pocos días después lo acorraló en un pasillo desierto, camino a las cocinas. Cuando Potter levantó la mano para hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro, Tom decidió intervenir.

—Me pregunto si debería restar puntos a Gryffindor por esto —comentó con tranquilidad, haciendo saltar a su presa.

—Riddle, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Potter entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sólo quería un bocadillo —respondió con tranquilidad y se acercó él a abrir el cuadro, rozando contra la túnica del otro al pasar.

Potter entró detrás de él, entre intrigado e irritado. Mientras un grupo de emocionados elfos, se sentaron frente a una mesada muy bajita, y pronto las manos llenas de calderos de calabaza. Tom se sentó con él y aceptó algo de comer y tomar de los elfos, su mirada rapaz fija en Harry.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el Gryffindor inquieto.

—Escuché que te peleaste con tu novia.

Harry frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe.

—Si tu objetivo es burlarte…

—Tranquilo —rebatió Tom tomándolo del brazo—. Quería proponerte ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?! ¡Ja!

Podía ver en la manera que entrecerraba sus ojos que no podía creer que fuera una propuesta honesta. No lo era del todo, pero no había un terrible motivo oculto detrás de todo esto. Era un intercambio honesto.

—Lo digo en serio. Te ayudaré.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero algo a cambio.

El Gryffindor sonrió como si todas sus sospechas se hubieran revelado. Tom podía apostar sus poderes, que pensaba que iba a pedir algo ilegal.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo diré luego de que accedas.

—Ni loco —respondió de inmediato.

—O que hagamos un juramento de que no vas a repetirle a nadie.

—Olvídalo, Riddle. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro que sí. Y cuánto más tiempo dejes pasar, peor será. Haz más chocolates y tráemelos si quieres negociar —dijo saliendo de las cocinas.

—No va a pasar.

* * *

Después de ver a Ginny conversando toda la cena con Dean, Harry cambió de idea. Corrió hacia Riddle al terminar y lo empujó contra un pasillo. En la semi—penumbra pudo ver el rostro divertido de Riddle.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres a cambio.

—Juralo. Un juramento familiar.

—Ugh. Yo, Harry James Potter, juro como heredero de la noble casa Potter no revelar el objeto de intercambio que Tom Riddle me pedirá por ayudarme en mi problema de los chocolates perdidos.

—Quiero chocolates.

Harry lo miró sin entender.

—¿Huh?

—Muchos de tus chocolates. ¿Entendido?

—No.

Y la verdad, era que no entendía.

—Ugh. Potter, chocolates, quiero chocolates para mí a cambio. Muchos.

—¿Chocolates? ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?

—Comerlos, Potter. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

Harry se cruzó de brazos. No sabía, quizás envenenar a alguien y culparlo.

—¿Y por qué el secreto?

Riddle miró a los costados y lo empujó a un aula vacía. Con un movimiento de varita que hizo sobresaltar a Harry, limpió el escritorio y se apoyó contra este.

—¿Tienes una mínima idea de cómo es San Valentín para mí?

Harry se rascó la cabeza y se sentó en una silla.

—No lo sé, ¿popular?

—No. Diggory es "popular" lo mío es un nuevo nivel. Así que lidiar con fans debe mantenerse en un nivel de indiferencia.

—Uhhh. Así que… ¿tienes debilidad por el chocolate?

Para sorpresa de Harry, Riddle giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, y por un momento juraba haber visto un sonrojo.

—¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate? No es nada especial.

—¿Por qué mis chocolates?

—Son deliciosos.

—Estoy seguro…

Riddle levantó una mano con gesto firme, y Harry se frenó instintivamente.

—He probado muchos chocolates. Los tuyos son especiales. No es ni un truco, ni una mentira. Son justo y exactamente lo que me gusta en un chocolate. El punto justo entre el dulzor del azúcar y la amargura del cacao. Los distintos rellenos. Son perfectos.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Había algo en el tono de Riddle que lo hacía sonar como si hubiera algo… sensual en sus chocolates.

—Ok. Ok. No lo entiendo, pero supongo que puedo aceptarlo. Necesito un día. Haré tus chocolates.

—No solo mis chocolates, algunos de muestra para tu… —alargó la U con un gesto de la mano— Weasley.

—Novia, podías decir novia —contrarrestó ofendido.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no podía decir novia sin un “ex” que iba a resultar bastante ofensivo —devolvió Riddle con una muy irritante sonrisa.

—Pero, vamos a arreglar esto, ¿no?

—Sí, pero puede que no se solucione con solo esto.

Harry se congeló. ¿Quería decir que Riddle esperaba que esto saliera mal? Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no solo con esto?

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

Eso era justo lo que no quería escuchar, irónicamente. Riddle debería no tener permitido hacer planes.

—¿En qué consiste?

—Solo tienes que seguirme la corriente.

—¿Cómo puedo seguirte la corriente si no sé cuál es el plan? —Preguntó indignado.

—Eres un terrible actor, así que no puedo contar con que hagas expresiones genuinas. Además… —Sonrió con diversión—. Nada. Ya lo verás. Envíame los chocolates. Yo me encargo del resto.

Harry hizo un gesto irrespetuoso a la espalda de Riddle. No importaba lo que la gente dijera. Era insoportable.

* * *

Su plan era perfecto. Había conseguido más chocolates, estaba comiendo chocolates en este momento y podría exprimir a Potter amenazándolo con descubrir el plan en un futuro cuando volviera con su novia.

Era una molestia, pero necesitaba que Potter volviera con la pelirroja. No que fuera difícil, la niña solo estaba fingiendo para obtener más atención.

Y Tom sabía perfectamente qué hacer.

Se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, y a medida que se movía por ésta, los murmullos crecían. Se frenó al llegar al grupo de pelirrojos. Sacó la caja de chocolates y la enseñó.

—¿Esto es de alguno de ustedes? —Cuestionó, mirando deliberadamente a los gemelos unos momentos más que a los demás.

—Ugh —soltó Potter dubitativo, muy probablemente nervioso. Tom clavó su mirada en él—. E...eso es… eso es mío.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

—Inesperado —le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el tan afamado león dorado no tenía el valor de dejar una tarjeta?

Potter, con el rostro en llamas, se estiró por encima de la mesa para agarrar la caja.

—¡Eso es porque no era para ti!

Tom se tiró hacia atrás con una sonrisa, y sacó un chocolate y lo mordió. Recién ahí girando a mirar a la chica Weasley, Ginebra, que lucía pálida.

—Eso es una horrible cosa para decir después de haberme mandado chocolates y que me tomé el trabajo de buscarte.

La pelirroja se paró, y Tom reprimió un suspiro de lo LENTO que esa mujer pensaba. No sabía qué le veía Potter. Oh, espera, él era tan lento como ella. _Gryffindors_.

—Riddle —pronunció lentamente la chica. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía unos dos años, no le había mandado ella unos chocolates. Se preguntaba qué diría Potter si lo supiera. La nota era bastante ardorosa, con un poema que hablaba de sus ojos y su pelo, o algo así de ridículo.

—Weasley… —respondió sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Harry no te envió eso. Es mío.

Tom sonrió aún más y se guardó el paquete en el bolsillo.

—No sé yo si el uso del presente es tan apto para este momento, considerando lo que dicen las malas lenguas.

No iba a soltar sus chocolates tan fácil.

—Riddle —llamó Potter y Tom se obligó a dejar de mirar cómo la pelirroja cobraba un feo color rojo en su rostro, para mirar al joven león que se le había parado en frente.

El ojiverde estiró la mano con un gesto firme. Tom no pudo evitar apreciar el hecho de que se veía algo sexy enfrentándolo así. _Ugh_ , hormonas. Lo último que quería en su vida era encontrar a Harry Potter atractivo.

—Tom —respondió bajando la voz a un tono más grave.

Ok, el hecho de que no debiera encontrar a Potter atractivo no significaba que no estaba aquí para cumplir una misión. No estaba _realmente_ pidiéndole que lo llamara Tom. Oh, espera… ¿eso era un sonrojo en el rostro del muy heterosexual Potter? Huh, inyección de ego para uno.

—Riddle—, insistió de forma calma Potter—. Hubo un accidente con la entrega. Hice esto para Ginny. ¿Podrías, por favor, devolvérmelo?

Tom sacó la caja y se la entregó a Potter, deseando poder mantenerse indiferente a verlo serio y autoritario.

Mientras observaba congelado, el gryffindor se acercó a Weasley y le entregó la caja.

—Lo siento, Gin. Sé que esto no soluciona nada, pero…

Tom alzó una ceja. Había sido tan articulado con él, pero en el momento de la verdad, se frenaba. Era un chico bastante tímido, y podía ver que su ex deseaba que fuera asertivo. Uh oh. Eso era una terrible combinación. Necesitaba ayudarlo, el silencio extendido no era buena señal.

—Harry yo…

—Weasley —llamó. Y pudo ver que la pelirroja se alivió de ser interrumpida de tener que decir algo—. Si no lo quieres, ¿por qué no me lo dejas? —El rugido indignado de la mesa Gryffindor lo hizo sonreír. Los gatitos eran adorables—. ¿O es que lo vas a tomar de regreso?

Tom sabía bien que ella no iba a hacer eso antes, pero ahora que alguien mostraba interés… su posición no era tan cómoda y segura como antes.

—Harry… Harry no es una cosa que pueda tomarse o dejarse.

—Adorable. Por supuesto no es a eso a lo que me refería. Pero es de mal gusto pedir una cita a alguien delante de su novia. Así que quería saber tu posición.

—Yo…

Tom frunció el ceño. Demasiado indecisa. Si fuera él, ya hubiera reclamado lo que era suyo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa se inclinó a susurrar al oído de Potter.

—Creo que los celos están ayudando. Aprovecha la oportunidad si aparece.

El gryffindor se apartó de él cubriéndose el oído con una mano. Un sonrojo adorable en el rostro. Peligroso. Deja de mirarlo.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo apartando la mirada. Pero cuando bordeó la mesa camino a Slytherin, le dedicó una mirada burlona a Weasley.

Se sentó en su lugar y los Slytherins no tardaron en acosarlo a preguntas.

—Muchos de ustedes tienen gatitos, no pueden decir que no es divertido jugar con ellos.

Sus compañeros se calmaron con la idea de que solo se burlaba de los leones. Tom por su lado sabía que era muy peligroso jugar con gatitos. Luego uno quería adoptarlos. Esas ideas en su cabeza eran inaceptables. Debía deshacerse pronto de éstas.

* * *

—Gin… —Llamó Harry cuando estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor. La chica se giró y lo miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas, acomodando su cabello con un gesto de la mano que provocó un tirón en su pecho. _Era hermosa_.

—Harry… mira. ¿Sabes que los chocolates eran solo una parte de esto, verdad?

—Sin embargo, antes de los chocolates estábamos saliendo.

La chica hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito pensarlo.

Harry se frenó como si le hubieran dado una puñalada. ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba pensar tanto?

* * *

—Riddle. —Harry agarró al susodicho de la camisa y acercó sus cuerpos. Pince los chistó desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, por lo que Harry bajó su tono a un susurro—. ¿Qué rayos ocurrió en el Gran Comedor ayer?

—Puede que tú estés medio ciego, pero cualquier otro podía ver que tu novia se resistía a perdonarte. Así que creé la ilusión de que si no se decidía podía perderte.

Harry lo soltó. Eso… tenía cierto sentido.

—No sabía que eras gay.

Riddle rodó los ojos.

—No soy gay. Solo no estoy atrapado por restricciones menores como el género de una persona.

¿Qué carajos quería decir eso?

—Pero no te preocupes—, continuó Riddle—, soy perfectamente capaz de resistir tu increíble sex appeal. Es solo fingir interés mutuo para ponerla celosa.

Harry se sonrojó, el arrastre de las palabras del Slytherin estaba lleno de sarcasmo. Se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, yo… no sé mucho de estas cosas. Mis tíos… pues odian todo lo que ellos consideran… _anormal_. Así que… tenía curiosidad.

Riddle ladeó la cabeza, parecía estar tratando de decidir si decía la verdad o no.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras saber de ese tema u otros, estoy dispuesto a negociarlo por chocolates. Un chocolate por pregunta, o una caja por preguntas libres de un tema en particular.

No lo pudo evitar. Soltó una carcajada. Riddle de verdad era adicto a sus chocolates. Era surreal.

—Bien. Pero, ¿no crees que estás comiendo demasiados chocolates estos días?

—No seas tonto. Los raciono y guardo para cuando no tenga.

Harry no supo qué contestar. No creía que nadie hubiera apreciado nunca así un regalo suyo. De pronto, quería hacer ese intercambio.

* * *

Tom reconsideró que podría haber cometido un error en la clase de Pociones.

—Ahora, esta es una poción compleja así que trabajarán en parejas. —Tom esperó con paciencia para ver a qué clase de inútil Slytherin le encantaba—. Y, por último, Potter con Riddle.

Levantó la cabeza como un relámpago, justo para ver a Slughorn guiñarle un ojo.

OH POR SALAZAR, SLUGHORN QUERÍA AYUDARLO EN SU VIDA AMOROSA.

Suspiró y miró a Potter que se sentaba a su lado, desconcertado. Tom se dispuso a explicar qué hacer. Ni muerto iba a decirle lo que ocurría.

Potter no era un talentoso pocionista, pero si se le explicaba cómo mejorar su técnica, tenía sorprendentes mejoras.

Todo iba bien, hasta que, al finalizar la clase, el profesor decidió encargarles tarea con la pareja asignada. Y al salir, claramente pudo verlo levantarle el pulgar.

¡Que un basilisco se lo tragara y le evitara más humillaciones!

* * *

—Ughhh… —Se quejó Harry tirándose hacia atrás en la silla. Odiaba los ensayos de pociones. Y Riddle era como una enciclopedia, por lo cual trabajaba el triple de duro para hacer algo que considerase perfecto.

—Sólo hemos estado trabajando por una hora.

—Una hora es un montón de tiempo, Riddle.

Para sorpresa de Harry el otro chico soltó una carcajada. ¿Saben cómo sonaba Harry al reír? Como un cerdito. ¿Cómo sonaba Riddle? Como un _maldito_ locutor. La vida era muy injusta.

—Depende para qué. Una hora puede ser terriblemente poco.

¿Quién era ese tipo y qué había hecho con Riddle?

—No te tomaba por alguien que hacía chistes sucios.

—Noticia de última hora: Los Slytherin son magos comunes y corrientes.

—Ah. Sí. El único que consideraba no humano eras tú.

—Me han dicho que tengo capacidades sobrehumanas más de una vez, y que mi belleza no pertenece entre los simples mortales, pero no te tomaba a ti por uno de mis admiradores.

Oh, ahora quería borrarle esa maldita sonrisa con un _Bombarda_.

—No era un halago.

El Slytherin sonrió aún más, como si hubiera ganado algo. Ugh. Insoportable. Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía negar lo dicho. Riddle realmente parecía un modelo. ¿Sería algún tipo de modificación mágica? ¿Existía tal cosa?

* * *

Harry consiguió la mejor calificación de su vida en pociones. Pero lo que era más interesante es que Riddle había logrado enseñarle algunas cosas. En vez de decir que algo era, explicaba los por qué sin que Harry preguntara. Era como si pudiera leer su mente.

Y esa era la razón por la que había ido a las cocinas a hacer bombones rellenos. No, no era porque quisiera hacerle preguntas.

Cuando se encontraron, fueron a un aula vacía. Riddle insistía en que nadie lo viera con los chocolates, después de todo.

Le entregó la caja y lo vio abrirlo y olerlo con deleite. Era una visión… _particular_.

Probó uno y soltó un sonido de sorpresa y aprobación.

Guardó el resto en su bolsillo. Era extraño, pero sintió cierta decepción. Probablemente porque nadie comía con tanto deleite su comida.

—Pregunta —invitó Riddle sentándose en el escritorio del profesor después de limpiarlo con un movimiento de varita.

—Oh. No… yo… está bien, solo… quería agradecerte.

Riddle ladeó la cabeza como si no le creyera. Luego comenzó a sonreír.

—No necesitas ser tan tímido. Tu curiosidad está escrita en tu rostro.

Harry se sonrojó. Nunca nada bueno pasaba por hacer preguntas. Lo había aprendido de pequeño. Pero el Slytherin solo se quedó en silencio, esperando. Tal vez… tal vez esta vez nadie le pegaría.

—¿Cómo es… sentirse atraído a ambos sexos?

—Pues… se siente natural. Como que hay mucha gente atractiva y no te estás limitando.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta todo el mundo?

Riddle soltó una carcajada.

—No. Diría que hasta te vuelves más exquisito. Puedo apreciar más belleza, pero con pocos intereses de acostarme con la mayoría.

Harry podía imaginar fácilmente a alguien como Riddle teniendo altos estándares.

—¿Has salido con chicas y con chicos?

—Salir son palabras mayores. Pero me he divertido con ambos.

Se sonrojó. Siempre lo había sabido, era un playboy. Solo que nunca nadie lo había visto con alguien.

—¿Quién besa mejor en el colegio?

—No beso.

Se miraron un poco rígidos ante la admisión, y Harry no podía dejar de pensar qué hacía si no besaba.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te has besado con Weasley?

—Sí.

—¿Te has besado con mucha más gente?

—No.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta. Ella es especial, y todo eso.

No. Harry no había hecho una decisión consciente como Riddle. Pero creía entender su punto, aunque era bastante difícil de imaginar que tenía una veta tan profunda.

—Si… si no te besas, entonces…

—Sexo. No es tan difícil decirlo —comentó con una sonrisa—. Especialmente sexo oral. Hay pocas cosas que se comparen.

Tenía la sensación de que Riddle se burlaba de él. Pero desde ese día, no podía dejar de imaginar a Riddle arrodillado entre sus piernas.

* * *

—Riddle —se giró para encontrarse con la Weasley pelirroja. Jo… esto iba a ser interesante.

—Weasley —dijo con tono aburrido, había pocas cosas más divertidas que la irritación de los Gryffindor por el tono utilizado.

—Deja a Harry en paz.

—No creo estar molestándolo. Y en todo caso, no creo que sea tu lugar venir a reclamarlo.

—Lo estás. Y soy su… su amiga.

—Ese es el punto. Yo no soy su amigo. ¿Qué crees que hace conmigo tantas horas a solas, Weasley?

Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa satisfecha. Podía ver los celos en sus ojos.

* * *

Ginny lo frenó en la Sala Común. Harry estaba algo sorprendido cuando lo guió a sentarse con él.

—Harry. ¿Tienes planes para Hogsmeade?

Era difícil de creerlo, pero Riddle había tenido razón. Realmente vino a preguntarle. Y le habían dado instrucciones claras.

—Ri… Tom quería que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas.

"Cuando te pregunte, debes de sembrar la semilla de la duda. Llámame por mi nombre, di que ibas a acompañarme a comprar algo. Creerá que es una cita, que estás cediendo a mis encantos. Pero que, por ella, me abandonarías."

—¿Tom? ¿Desde cuándo es Tom?

—Uh… ¿Hace… poco?

—Harry… él no es buena compañía.

De hecho… Harry solía creerlo también. Pero al acercarse se había dado cuenta de que era más humano de lo que creía. Solo con ciertas capacidades inquietantes.

Su mente, inoportuna, decidió convocar una imagen sugerente de Riddle de rodillas y…

—No es tan malo cuando uno lo conoce.

—No es así. Sólo quiere acostarse contigo y luego dejarte tirado. Tener la fama de haberse tirado al león dorado de Gryffindor.

Harry se sintió raro al respecto. No sabía cómo interpretar todo lo que se sentía mal con esa frase.

—Yo…

—No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré. Vamos juntos a Hogsmeade.

—Entonces… estamos…

—Eso depende de cómo te portes en Hogsmeade.

* * *

—Y eso dijo.

—Felicitaciones, lo logramos. Espero ser compensado acorde.

Riddle le guiñó un ojo y Harry estaba seguro de que se hubiera caído al piso de no haber estado ya sentado en el escritorio del aula vacía.

Probablemente hablaba de chocolate.

—Pero… lo que dijo…

—Solo quiere que demuestres tu interés comprándole presentes, llevándola a lugares románticos y esas cosas, Potter. Eres terrible para dar atenciones por tu cuenta, pero bastante bueno cumpliendo con pedidos. Ella quiere que salgan de ti, sin embargo, eres un poco distraído y necesitas ayuda.

Harry se sonrojó, pero no podía negarlo. ¿Cómo era que todo el mundo parecía entender estas cosas menos él?

—Compras algo para ella, algo de bijouterie es una buena opción, al salón de té, le compras algo dulce para tomar y le dices cuánto la extrañas y la necesitas.

Se apresuró a retenerlo todo en su mente.

—Bueno, dado que este es nuestro último encuentro, ¿por qué no hacemos algo interesante?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, ¿qué hacen los Gryffindor cuando están de buen ánimo? ¿Retos, 20 Preguntas, Yo Nunca, Verdad Consecuencia…?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Los Slytherin hacen eso? ¿No va en contra de vuestros códigos?

—Claro que no. La información es poder.

—Oh… bueno… —Se limpió las manos en los pantalones, de primero se sentía nervioso—. Ok, ¿quién empieza?

—Tú.

—¿Color favorito?

—Desperdicio de pregunta.

—Contesta.

—Rojo. ¿Cuánto te diste tu primer beso?

—¿Rojo? ¿No verde?

Riddle rodó los ojos.

—En serio, Potter. No todos los Slytherin son tan básicos. Ahora contesta la pregunta.

—Uhhh, el año pasado.

—Bromeas.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?

—A los 10 o así, sin lengua, a los 12 con.

—¿Qué? Pensé que era algo importante.

—Pasó a ser algo importante después de experimentar un tiempo. ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

—Con Romilda. ¿Has besado a alguien en Hogwarts?

—No. ¿Estabas ya saliendo con Weasley?

—¡No! —Exclamó ofendido y Riddle se encogió de hombros, sin lucir realmente culpable—. ¿Cuándo supiste que también te gustaban los hombres?

—De los 7 a los 11 fantaseaba con un chico más grande. Créeme, mis sueños me lo dejaron claro muy pronto. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Harry se tensó. Riddle sonrió al notarlo. Deseaba pegarle.

—Yo… no lo sé. —Se hizo silencio entre ambos, Harry no podía pensar una pregunta—. ¿No te sientes avergonzado a veces de ser así?

Riddle ladeó la cabeza, súbitamente serio, y luego desvió la mirada.

—No. Sin embargo, otros pensaban que yo debería. —De pronto lo miró, su mirada potente e inquisitiva—. ¿Te parezco atractivo?

El calor se subió a las mejillas de Harry. Era una pregunta descarada. Pero con doble implicancia. Lo ponía nervioso.

—Le pareces atractivo a toda la escuela. ¿Te parezco atractivo?

—Eso no fue muy Gryffindor —apuntó Riddle riendo—. Sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? Después de todo es nuestro último encuentro.

—No voy a salir corriendo. ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que es nuestro último encuentro? Podemos vernos y…

—Harry… —Se congeló al escuchar a Riddle usar su nombre. Era… un sonido muy particular—. Para que Weasley actuara, fingimos que había algo entre nosotros. No hay manera de que vuestra relación se mantenga bien conmigo en medio.

Frunció el ceño. No lo había pensado, pero Riddle había mencionado más de una vez que la provocaba así.

—No me digas que vas a extrañarme.

Y muy a su pesar, sabía que lo haría.

—¿Debería dejarte algo de recuerdo? —Riddle comenzó a acercarse a él con un aire distinto.

—¿Algo?

—Contesta la pregunta, Harry. Es mi turno.

—Oh… uh… Si.

Se acercó hasta casi estar pegado a él.

—Riddle, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Pensaba que podía resolver tu duda como regalo de despedida. ¿Te interesa?

—¿Cuál duda?

—Sobre si te interesan los hombres.

Harry tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y sintió que enrojecía hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—No. Ese tipo de bromas son de muy mal gusto.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensé que podía ayudar.

Riddle levantó las manos con una sonrisa de diversión. Lucía inocente, pero Harry sabía que era el diablo encarnado.

—¿Y cómo ibas a ayudarme?

Riddle metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso serio. El cambio en el ambiente aumentó los nervios del Gryffindor. Sentía que fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir Riddle, no tenía vuelta atrás.

—Una experimentación. Tú y yo. ¿Te interesa? —Preguntó tirando de su corbata para aflojarla. Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Pensé que dijiste que no besabas.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa tan atractiva.

—No en los labios.

Harry hizo un extraño sonido, que Riddle pareció tomar como consentimiento antes de arrodillarse frente a él y esperar. Tragó saliva sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Tras unos momentos asintió. Su cuerpo ardía. Riddle se lamió los labios y con un movimiento de varita desabrochó todo lo que estaba a su paso, descubriendo su pecho y ropa interior. Harry se estremeció, sin saber de frío o de nervios. Esperaba que en cualquier momento el Slytherin dijera que era un idiota por creer su broma.

Sin embargo, Riddle no frenó. Bajó su ropa interior y tomó su miembro en la boca, succionando con entusiasmo. Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás jadeante. Nunca había imaginado lo diferente que era de su mano. Todo ese calor, esas sensaciones, ese placer.

—Tom.

Podía sentir la sonrisa del otro, a sabiendas de lo bueno que era, pero no importaba mientras siguiera. Sus piernas temblaban, y su cuerpo se agitaba al ritmo de la boca que iba cada vez más profundo. No pudo tolerarlo y con un grito, explotó en la boca del Slytherin.

Tom se apartó relamiéndose. Lucía como un ángel caído con el pelo ligeramente despeinado, las mejillas y labios rojos, y esa increíble belleza. Harry quería besarlo. Pero sabía que no podía. Así que quiso tocarlo.

—No es necesario —dijo Tom frenando su mano.

—Quiero hacerlo —replicó con firmeza.

Pero cuando lo dejó, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Tom sonrió divertido y apoyó la espalda contra su pecho.

—Como si te lo hicieras a ti —explicó con calma.

Harry rebuscó en el pantalón del otro y comenzó a tocarlo. Tom tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro, y Harry no se resistió más, comenzando a besar el cuello ofrecido. Sintió a Tom moverse contra él, y de pronto, los pantalones cayeron, y se apoyaba contra el firme trasero de Tom.

Era una de las cosas más excitantes que había vivido. Su miembro despertó al instante y buscó encajarse entre las nalgas. Tom se movió sinuoso, pecaminoso. Harry creía que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo.

Empujó con sus caderas y de pronto sintió que encajaba. Tom gimió de deseo, y ahí lo supo con seguridad, estaba apoyado contra su entrada.

—Tom… —rogó, casi delirante de deseo.

—No esta vez —respondió Tom, acabando sobre su mano. Se apartó con una sonrisa, y con un movimiento de varita limpió su mano—. Hace un rato estabas dudando de tu sexualidad. No es bueno ir demasiado lejos y arrepentirse. Podemos hacerlo la próxima vez.

Harry lo sintió amargo. Sabía que no habría una próxima vez. Se suponía que no debía de querer una próxima vez. Pero una vez que lo habías probado, sabías lo que te perdías.

* * *

Una de las cosas más incómodas que Tom había visto, era a Harry Potter sentado en una de las mesas rosas, con un té rosa, en tazas rosas. Era casi doloroso verlo sentado todo desgarbado, con expresión de extrema incomodidad y una mano que se contraía cada vez que intentaba tomar la mano de la chica que lo acompañaba.

Pero lo más incómodo de todo es que él había ido allí a verlos a escondidas.

¿Por qué?

No tenía idea. Eso era lo peor de todo.

* * *

Harry lo encontró a orillas del lago, sentado contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados. Era hermoso. Un ser de leyenda que parecía más ilógico de existir que las criaturas que estudiaba a diario.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en ese día, en el cual se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Sus mejillas rojas, la línea de su cuello…

Carraspeó.

Riddle abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido. Harry le tendió una caja de chocolates.

—Funcionó. Ginny y yo volvimos.

—Felicitaciones —contestó Riddle tomando la caja.

—¡Harry! —Llamó Ron desde lo lejos agitando una mano.

—Adiós, Harry —susurró Riddle haciendo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran.

Harry se giró sintiéndose insatisfecho. Pero… seguramente podrían verse aquí y allá, ¿verdad?

* * *

El mayor problema era que Slughorn “estaba de su lado”. Y a pesar de que se había enterado de que Harry había vuelto con Ginny… Bueno, el hombre claramente creía que Tom aún podía ganar.

No que Tom estuviera compitiendo.

Ya lo había sacado de su sistema.

Absolutamente.

Y si tenía algún que otro sueño poco apropiado… era normal. No era algo que se pudiera controlar. Aún si pasaba casi todas las noches. Aún si se tomaba más tiempo dándose duchas.

Aún si cada vez que Harry se lo cruzaba y se sonrojaba, era natural que ambos…

Oh, diablos.

* * *

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

Harry se giró a mirar a Ginny tratando de no parecer culpable. Últimamente lo miraba con ojos de águila cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Tom.

—Ginny, somos compañeros de clase, y en Pociones…

—Hablé con Slughorn.

—¿Qué? —Harry se congeló. Sonaba ridículo a sus oídos, pero debía de ser verdad, ya que Ginny no era de mentir. Pero, ¿qué podría haberle dicho?

—Hablé con él para que ya no tengas que sentarte cerca.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que lo pensaría.

Secretamente, Harry esperaba que no lo hiciera. Era el único momento en que podía ver a Tom. El resto del tiempo, Ginny le pegaba en el brazo tan solo por mirarlo. Decía que era justo lo que Riddle quería, que aún tenía ideas raras.

Harry sentía que él era el que tenía ideas raras, y Tom era indiferente. Estaba convencido de que, para él, no había significado nada. Y, sin embargo, Harry tenía grabado a fuego la sensación de su piel.

Tenía que enfocarse. Había recuperado a Ginny. Eso era lo que quería, ¿verdad?

—Ya veo… Gracias.

* * *

—Riddle —Tom se giró con expresión aburrida.

—Weasley, estoy empezando a pensar que estás usando a tu novio como excusa para revivir tu crush conmigo.

Sonrió al ver cómo la chica se ponía roja.

—No. Pero sé lo que estás haciendo.

Oh, wow, esta chica leía demasiados dramas románticos. Rodó los ojos y se giró, no tenía tiempo para esto.

—No creas que, porque tienes a Slughorn en tu bolsillo, vas a conseguir nada.

Se frenó con una sonrisa de diversión. No podía, no quería contenerse. Esa perra se lo merecía por molestarlo como si no existieran consecuencias. Así que por encima del hombro le dijo:

—Oh, pero ya conseguí lo que quería.

* * *

Aún si la perra lo merecía, se sentía algo culpable por Harry. No mucho, realmente. Como la cantidad de culpa que uno tiene cuando no se arrepiente, pero tiene un leve miedo de las consecuencias. Bien, posiblemente no fuera culpa.

Así que allí estaba, espiando entre las sombras el aula polvorosa, con hechizos que lo hacían casi indetectable. Espiando como si fuera a ver algo de valor. Se estaba comportando de manera ridícula.

—Harry, ¿pasó algo con Riddle?

—Uh, Gin. Sabes que no estoy hablando con él—

—Antes de Hogsmeade, me refiero.

—Uh, Gin. No entiendo qué intentas preguntarme. ¿Qué sucedió?

Tom reflexionó que era altamente probable que en verdad no supiera qué le estaban preguntando. El gryffindor era un poco cabeza hueca, especialmente respecto a las interacciones humanas. Lo cual NO era adorable. Ni un poco.

—Riddle dijo que ya había obtenido lo que quería de ti.

Pudo ver sus hombros saltar. Por Salazar, ese chico tenía menos sutileza… estaba seguro de que Weasley lo había notado.

—¿Te lo dijo de la nada?

Era curioso ver cómo a veces su astucia agarraba al enemigo desprevenido. La chica titubeó y se agarró el brazo con una mano.

—Yo… le estaba advirtiendo que no busque nada contigo. Que no use a Slughorn para retenerte.

—Gin. Tom Riddle no quiere nada conmigo. Como dijo, ya obtuvo lo que quería.

—¿Qué quería?

Chocolates. La respuesta era mucho menos terrible de lo que ella pensaba. Pero Potter no podía decirlo sin traicionar su confianza.

—Ya hablamos de esto.

—Sí. Y el hecho de que sigas sin responder, lo hace aún más sospechoso. Te acostaste con él, ¿no es así?

—No.

—No te creo.

Ah. Había cosas que uno no podía arreglar. Por ejemplo, la falta de confianza. Potter podría decirle lo que hicieron, explicarle. Ella lo había dejado, era libre en ese momento. Pero solo empeoraría.

Aunque lo que le hizo separarse de la pared no fue eso, fue la expresión de asco de la chica. Nunca toleraría saber que hubo algo entre ellos. Sus celos solo escalarían. Y haría que Harry pasara por un infierno.

Eso era inaceptable.

Cuando Tom Riddle quería algo, lo tomaba. Especialmente si estaba siendo desaprovechado.

Así que avanzó, agitando la varita para deshacer los hechizos que lo ocultaban. La pelirroja lo vio y soltó un grito de ultraje y rabia. Harry, en cambio, se giró con sorpresa. Tom lo agarró del cuello y se inclinó a juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Se echó a un lado cuando fue interrumpido por un maleficio. Un rápido movimiento de varita canceló el efecto. Y otro paralizó a su atacante.

—20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar por la espalda, Weasley.

Harry estaba congelado, con una mano en los labios.

—Si le dices lo que pasó entre nosotros, no te perdonará. Si no le dices, no confiará en ti.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

A veces los Gryffindor hacían las preguntas más obvias.

—Porque es inaceptable que no estés conmigo.

Harry sonrió y finalizó su hechizo sobre Weasley sin mucho problema. Esa cantidad de poder era atractiva.

—Necesito hablar con Ginny. A solas, esta vez.

Esto no era lo que esperaba que sucediera. Pero en poco tiempo lo habían sacado del cuarto y aplicado un muffliato.

Esperó fuera unos largos momentos, sintiéndose nervioso y patético. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la pelirroja lo pasó de largo como un torbellino. Su rostro furioso le levantó los ánimos.

Harry lo estaba mirando con una expresión complicada.

—¿Esto es por los chocolates?

Tom sonrió divertido. Era adorable.

—No, pero ahora que lo mencionas, es un gran plus.

—¿No lo habías pensado hasta ahora? —El rostro de Harry comenzaba a iluminarse con una gran sonrisa, y Tom hipnotizado se acercó a robar otro beso.

—Estaba demasiado obsesionado con la idea de probar tus labios.

—¿Tienes alguno de mis chocolates aquí? —Preguntó, desconcertando a Tom, quien extrajo una caja de su bolsillo.

Para su sorpresa, Harry colocó un chocolate en sus labios, y luego se acercó a besarlo.

Fue la mordida más deliciosa de su vida.


End file.
